Love forever strong
by Dragoon182
Summary: After defeating the Drakest Faerie Tor and Roberta are seperated, it seems that they will never see each other again. Will they meet again? Complete!
1. Separation is hard on the heart

Disclaimer:**I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters... I wish I did... But I do not...**

Chapter 1

Separation is hard on the heart

A calm wind blew over the the lovely lush green landscape of the great kingdom of Meridell, the skies a lovely blue with fluffy white clouds and the towns people wouldn't have it any other way! You see it wasn't always this way. One year ago, the darkest Faerie escaped from her seemingly unbreakable prison, and took her revenge to a whole new level! Little did she know that Tormund, the Lupe knight and Roberta, the Acara sorceress were one of the very few neopets that weren't under her control. These two and some very big help they defeated her for good!

But even after all they have been through Tor and Roberta had to separate, Tor was a only a knight of third class, while Roberta was the niece of King Hagan and King Skarl, so Roberta had to return to Brightvale wither her teacher Seradar and Tor returned to Meridell.

But what was most amazing was that even after becoming a knight of first class Tor decided to return to the farm he grew of on. King Skarl said that he would send Lucky the Ixi messenger if Meridell ever needed his help again.

With the darkest Faerie finally defeated, peace was restored through out Neopia, from the very hot Lost Desert to the very cold Terror Mountain to the lovely weather of Mystery Island. And the neopets that were under the Darkest Faerie's control were freed and everything returned to normal!

Well almost normal, Tor missed his good friend Roberta, they had been through so much together only to be separated by Seradar.

Tor sat on top of the barn of the farm, staring off into into the unknown, he remembered all of the lands they explored, he remembered all of the monsters they fought and enemies and how to beat them, he remembered all the people they saved and all of the gifts they were given.

Though now dressed in his farm clothing he could still feel the heaviness of his armor upon his now stronger body, he thought that he was already strong by working on the farm, but battling against the evil forces he grew even stronger. And unfortunately he remembered the sad day he and Roberta had to take separate ways.

Flashback...

" Finally, she's gone." Queen Fyora sighed

" A burden is always defeated in the end." Seradar said

" It took along time, but we did it." Roberta exhaustedly

" We did it together and with some help." Tor added also exhausted

" And we thank you." Queen Fyora said

" We had to defeat her, we had to rescue our homes." Tor said

" And ended up saving all of Neopia." Queen Fyora replied

" But we have to leave for Brightvale." Seradar said sadly

" What? No." Roberta argued

" I'm sorry, but we have to go, plus Tor will have to go to back to Meridell." Seradar replied

" Don't argue Roberta, it won't get you anywhere." Tor said

" I don't want to leave you, we've been through too much together." Roberta replied

" I don't want to you to go, but I'm only a knight of third class, and you are royalty, you are far above my status." Tor said

" He won't stay third class for long." Seradar thought

" I will miss you Tor." Roberta said pulling the yellow Lupe in to a hug

" I will miss you too." Tor said returning the hug

Queen Fyora smiled and looked at Seradar, he knew what the Faerie was thinking, it would be very hard on the two if the separated.

" Come on Roberta, we must go." Seradar said

Roberta let go of the armored Lupe and gave a small smile, Tor couldn't resist the Acara's smile, Roberta gave Tor a quick hug she left with Seradar. Tor watched until they were well out of sight.

" Time for you to leave as well young one." Queen Fyora said

" I guess so." Tor replied

End Flashback...

The wind picked up a bit as Tor remembered that very sad day and a lonely tear left his eye. He really missed the beautiful blue Acara, he often wondered if she missed him, but she was probably busy with her magic lessons... Tor jumped off of the barn roof and continued with his chores around the farm.

" Sir Tormund! Sir Tormund!" a voice called


	2. The mysterious Lupe

Disclaimer: **I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters.**

Chapter 2

The mysterious Lupe

Tor turned around to see Lucky the Ixi messenger running up to him, the green Ixi was running as fast as his four legs could carry him.

" What is it Lucky?" Tor asked

" King Skarl wished to see you in Meridell." Lucky replied out of breath

Tor nodded, he went into the small house up into his room. He opened a large closet and there was his armor, shield, and sword. He put on the armor and he grabbed the shield and sword.

He came out of the house his armor sparkling like morning dew at sunrise, he has not worn the armor in a year yet it looked like new.

" We have to hurry, the king wants to see you right away." Lucky said

Lucky ran ahead of Tor along Farm Road and through Meridell Outskirts. Tor could tell that this meeting with King Skarl was very important in order to be running a full speed.

Finally, they mad in to Meridell Village, the castle right ahead of them. The two guardsmen let the Ixi and Lupe pass, Tor walked into the throne room with Lucky ahead of him.

" I have brought Sir Tormund as you ordered sire." Lucky said bowing

" Thank you Lucky, this matter needs a knight of top class." King Skarl said

Tor walked forward and bowed before the great king.

" Thank you for coming on such short notice Sir Tormund." King Skarl said

" You are most welcome, what seems to be the problem." Tor said

" I don't know how, but Balthazar has been causing quite a bit of trouble." King Skarl replied

" That is most unusual." Tor said

" That is not all, Sophie and Kass have been causing trouble also." King Skarl said

" Kass? I thought he was dead." Tor said confused

" We all did." King Skarl replied

" Don't worry I will take care of them sire." Tor said bowing again

" They will not be easy to beat." King Skarl said

" I know, but I will take the chance." Tor said

Tor left the castle and ran through Meridell Village and up onto a path into Meridell Plains, he knew where to find Balthazar. He took another path and another until he came to a thick forest, he saw a large cave with a gorge behind it.

He entered the cave, he looked around barely seeing a thing in the darkness.

" Well, isn't it the best knight in Meridell besides the once great Sir Torak." said a voice

" Balthazar, why have you been attacking people? They have done nothing to you." Tor asked

" I wanted to have some fun, it gets a bit lonely out here." Balthazar replied

" That is no excuse." Tor said drawing his sword

Balthazar ran out of the cave and Tor quickly followed, they soon exited the cave and Balthazar stopped as he came to the gorge.

" Nowhere to go." Tor said

" Oh really?" Balthazar asked

Balthazar swiped at Tor but he quickly dodged, but Balthazar punched Tor in the side sending the yellow Lupe to the ground. Tor got up and got Balthazar across the chest with his sword, the overgrown fur ball had enough! He grabbed Tor by his leg and threw him into the gorge! Balthazar howled starling a herd of wild Kau's, the Kau's stampeded down into the gorge. Tor got up and saw the stamped coming toward him, he turned and ran as fast as he could, but there was no way out! He would be trampled! Tor ran as fast as he could, but it wasn't getting him far, then as if his thought were read he saw water ahead! Very muddy water, but it would have to do. He jumped into the water and the Kau's rushed by, a lone piece of wood floated by, he grabbed hold and he sighed in relief. He put his head on the wood going out cold from exhaustion, floating to who knows where...

Roberta walked along the path to the beach, she was finally done with her lessons with Seradar, he was very impressed by her fast learning. She could finally relax from the back-to-back lessons. She loved to go to the beach! Though the water was very muddy, it was still recovering from the Darkest Faerie's work. She came upon the warm sand, she took a deep breath and sighed, she felt the wind blow her hair from side to side.

Then a glimmer caught her eye, she saw what looked like a brown Lupe in Meridell armor holding on a plank of wood who washed up on the shore. It looked like he had laid there for hours, Roberta walked over to the Lupe and ran her hand across the armor, it was dry.

" The poor thing, I should have left Brightvale castle earlier." Roberta thought

Roberta picked up the limp Lupe and carried him to the castle up to her room and set him on an extra bed. She carefully took off the shield and sword, she dare not to take off the armor. The Lupe seemed familiar to Roberta, but she never met a brown Lupe before.

She decided to let the poor thing rest, she sat on her bed and stared off into space.

Flashback...

" Are you okay?" Roberta asked

" I think so." Tor replied

" We finally defeated the Werelupe King." Roberta sighed

" It wasn't easy, but we did it." Tor said

" We better go back to Brightvale and seek medical attention." Roberta suggested

Tor followed Roberta without saying another word, the two walked slowly to Brightvale side by side.

End Flashback...

" I still miss you Tor." Roberta thought

Roberta was disturbed her thoughts when she heard the Lupe moan slightly. She got a bowl of cold water out of the bathroom and tore a piece of her shirt and put it in the water. She placed the bowl nearby she was about to grab the shirt piece when she saw the Lupe move.

" Well, looks like you've been through a lot." Roberta said

" You have no idea." the Lupe replied

The Lupe turned his head and opened his eyelids revealing loving yellow eyes that Roberta knew she saw before...


	3. Just like old times

Disclaimer: **I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters... I wish I did but I don't**

Chapter 3

Just like old times

" Roberta, I have missed you." the Lupe said

Roberta raised an eyebrow in complete confusion, she knew for a fact that she has never met a brown Lupe before today.

" I don't recall meeting you." Roberta replied still confused

The Lupe saw the bowl on the table that was casting his reflection, the mud must have dried while he laid on the beach and turned his fur brown. He smiled as he grabbed the wet piece of shirt and whipped his face, when he was done the shirt piece was covered in mud and the brown Lupe was now yellow!

" Tor it's good to see you again." Roberta said rapping her arms around Tor's neck

" You too Roberta." Tor replied

Roberta let go of the armored Lupe and smiled, her friend was back! But how did he end up on the beach? And what happened?

" How did you end up on the beach?" Roberta asked

" Well, turns out that Balthazar, Sophie, and Kass are causing trouble. I was sent out by King Skarl to fight them. I went to battle Balthazar, but he threw me into the gorge. A Kau stamped came down and I had no choice but jump into the muddy water." Tor explained

" This isn't good." Roberta said

" We have to go after them before they hurt anyone else." Tor said

" You are in no condition to fight." Roberta replied

Before Tor could even argue he feel backwards onto the bed and he feel asleep, apparently he hasn't had a good night's sleep in days or weeks!

Roberta sat by his side and kept an eye on him, she watched him sleep for a couple of hours, but soon she saw that the sky was dark and the stars played across the dark blue colored playground. She changed into her night robe and sat on her bed, she took one last look at Tor who was fast asleep she blew out the candle and laid on her bed and feel asleep for the night.

She was glad that Tor was back in her life, she had waited for him, her uncle King Skarl tried matching her up with every royal male he could think of. But every guy that was only interested in her for her blood lines was either knocked out or shoved into some water source, be it a birdbath, a puddle, or a lake. But after a year of being separated from Tor she often wondered if he would return to her and he did, and she couldn't be happier.

Morning came, sun shinning through the windows Roberta awoke stretching. She got out of bed to find Tor still asleep on the bed snoring slightly, she smiled. Well, at least he didn't snore as bad as her uncle Skarl, she got changed into her usual clothing and made her bed and she her a knock on her bedroom door.

" Come in." she replied

" Good morning Roberta." King Hagan greeted

" Good morning to you too uncle." Roberta replied

King Hagan steeped into the room and stopped once he saw Tor sleeping on the extra bed.

" Isn't that Sir Tormund of Meridell?" he asked

" Yes, I found him at the beach, he was sent by uncle Skarl to fight Balthazar, Sophie and Kass." Roberta replied

" I have heard of those three trouble makers, but he can't do it alone, Sophie is a magic user since he doesn't know the magic ways she will surely kill him." Hagan said

" I could go with him." Roberta said

" I'm not sure, it's very dangerous." Hagan replied

" I'm done with my lessons uncle, I passed with flying colors and Tor and I faced the Darkest Faerie head on and we lived to tell about it." Roberta said

" Alright, once he's better you may go." Hagan replied

" Thank you uncle." Roberta said

" Just be careful." Hagan replied concern on his face

" I will." Roberta agreed

King Hagan smiled, his niece was growing up, he couldn't help but know that, Hagan left the room and headed off toward the royal library. Roberta smiled to herself as she heard Tor yawn.

" Sleep well?" Roberta asked

" The best sleep I had in weeks." Tor replied stretching

" My uncle said I could help you fight the three trouble makers." Roberta said

" Why not, it will be like old times." Tor replied

Roberta grabbed her wand from the wooden nightstand her grandfather made and Tor grabbed his shield and sword. Tor lead the way with Roberta right behind him, they ran through the Brightvale Village and Brightvale Outskirts. Tor knew where he was going, he was more than ready for a re-match with Balthazar.

Roberta followed the determined Lupe knight, but it was hard keeping her mind focused on her mission, but she couldn't help it. She secretly loved the yellow Lupe, the way his tail waved in the wind when he ran at top speed, his voice, his kind nature, his caring smile. Everything about him she loved, she didn't care that he was a knight that is **_what_** he is, not **_who_** he is.

She snapped out of her deep thoughts when they came to the mouth of Balthazar's large cave...


	4. Separated once again

Disclaimer: **I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters...**

Chapter 4

Separated once again

" Well, well look who's back, and he brought backup." Balthazar said

" You won't defeat me so easily this time." Tor said drawing his sword

Balthazar swung at Tor, but the yellow Lupe dodged the blow and two other swings as well. Balthazar grabbed Tor's leg and threw him to the ground, Balthazar walked closer his claws at Tor's throat, but a bolt of powerful magic hit him. The overgrown fur ball howled in pain and quickly turned around.

" Over hear fur ball." Roberta insulted

Balthazar growled and ran toward the blue Acara and swung at her, but she dodged quickly, Tor got up and grabbed Balthazar leg and threw him hard enough to right into the gorge. Balthazar howled on the way down startling the wild Kau's but unlike Tor, Balthazar didn't have time to get up and run.

" Thanks Tor." Roberta said

" No thank you, you saved my skin." Tor replied

Roberta blushed but she hid it as best as she could, she then turned serious she didn't want Tor to get distracted.

" Now to take care of Sophie." Roberta said

" We better, she might cause more trouble." Tor agreed

" Follow me, I can sense her magic nearby." Roberta said

Roberta lead the way this time Tor right behind her, he found it hard to keep his mind on track he ran behind her watching the young Acara run across the lush green grass. His eyes couldn't leave her, Tor tried but he couldn't do it keep his mind off of Roberta. He remembered what his dad taught him and he followed it. Tor was disturbed from his thoughts has they entered Haunted Woods, the new home Sophie the Swamp Witch. They came up to a small shack, Roberta opened the door stepping in first and Tor right behind.

" Sophie's nearby." Roberta said

Tor's ears suddenly perked up straight hearing something or someone.

" Nearer than we think." Tor added

" Look who came to visit us Kass." came a voice

" Sophie the swamp witch." Roberta said angrily

" She's not alone." said a dark voice

" Kass." Tor growled

" That's Lord Kass to you." Kass retorted

" Not important." Tor said drawing is sword

Roberta pulled out her wand standing firm next to Tor who was growling at Kass.

" You take the witch and I'll take care of the old Eyrie." Tor said

" Okay." Roberta replied

Kass suddenly came up with his sword drawn starting fighting against Tor. Their swords clanked in the even match, Tor's teeth got a hold of Kass's hand when the Eyrie tried punching the Lupe on the side of the jaw.

Sophie and Roberta were already in middle of a fight as well on the other side of the house. Sophie fired a bolt of magic but Roberta quickly dodged and three other bolts as well. Roberta held all he power in and released a powerful bolt at Sophie, dust stirred up quickly. Roberta coughed a bit until the dust receded and saw Sophie on the ground.

Roberta heard a yelp and recognized it to be Tor, she saw Tor in Kass's grasp, the Lupe tried to get out of the Eyrie's grip, but all in vain.

" This time I'll be able to kill a Lupe that gets in my way, I might have not been able to kill Jeran all those years ago. But this time I won't let my enemy get away from me." Kass said

" I won't give up easily." Tor choked

Apparently Kass tightened his grip because Tor eyes shut in pain. Roberta held in her power for a moment and released another powerful bolt of magic at Kass. It hit Kass right on the side he yelled in pain and let go of Tor who landed on the ground. Roberta ran over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

" Are you okay?' Tor asked

" You worried me there for a moment." Roberta replied

" Sorry, I had to catch my breath." Tor said

Roberta put her arms around Tor's neck in a gentle hug and Tor returned the hug happily.

" I'm just glad you are okay." Roberta said

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming toward them, Roberta let go of Tor who got up and stood next to Roberta ready to fight, but it was only Seradar the Gelert magic user.

" Very good, I'm very impressed." Seradar said

" What are you doing here?" Roberta asked curiously

" I came looking for you Roberta, I heard you went off with Tor to fight the three trouble makers." Seradar replied

" What do you need me for?" Roberta asked

" I have discovered new magic spells you could learn." Seradar replied

" So this means..." Roberta was cut off

" Afraid so." Seradar replied

" Somehow I knew this would happen." Roberta said

" You and Tor live in two separate kingdoms therefore you have two separate lives." Seradar said

" I don't want to leave him Seradar." Roberta argued

" I don't want you to leave, but you are royalty, I'm only a knight of first class." Tor replied

" I will miss you Tor." Roberta said pulling the Lupe into a hug

" I will miss you too Roberta." Tor said returning the hug

Roberta let go of Tor and she sighed, she felt Tor put his hands on her shoulders.

" We will see each other again I promise." Tor said

" Really?" Roberta asked tears running down her face

" A knight always keeps their word." Tor said whipping the tears off of Roberta's face

" Roberta time to go." Seradar said

Roberta gave Tor a quick hug and once again left with Seradar to go to Brightvale

" I'd better head back to the farm." Tor thought

Tor slowly walked back home, sad that he was once again separated from his secret love...


	5. What happened?

Disclaimer: **I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters.**

Chapter 5

What happened?

Tor sighed as he walked through Meridell Village listening to the towns people talk about the great Sir Tormund and his great deeds he has done for all of Neopia.

He enjoyed the sweet silence as he walked thorough the Meridell Outskirts looking at the blue sky and white clouds that slowly moved across the sky, he went along Farm Road and he could finally see the farm up ahead.

" You're back!" Lucy said excitedly

" You bet I am." Tor replied

Tor couldn't help but smile at his little sister, he loved her perky attitude. Tor went inside and changed into his farm clothes and put away his armor, shield, and sword in the closet. He sat on the bed giving a sigh, he already missed Roberta, the only woman he ever loved and he had to be separated from her, but he knew that he could visit her in Brightvale.

" And no one will stop me." Tor thought determinedly

Two months have passed and Roberta hasn't seen hide nor hair of her secret love Tor, she heard that he was sent on a mission a month ago and hasn't returned. She didn't know if she should believe that or not. Roberta was getting worried about Tor, where was he? Did he get sent out? Was he okay? Did he think of her? Or was he with someone else? _What's with all the questions?_

Just outside Brightvale...

Tor walked very slowly to the kingdom of Brightvale battered and bruised. He was bleeding very badly, he was sent by King Skarl to kill the Werelupe King, who somehow survived, it Tor a whole month to run and walk to Werelupe Woods. He defeated the Werelupes easily, but defeating the Werelupe King was a whole new deal he was a lot stronger this time. It has taken him a little over another month to get this far and who could blame him?

Tor could hear his blood hit the ground as he slightly staggered toward Brightvale, trying to see clearly. He knew that he was almost there and he would be able to seek medical attention.

Back in Brightvale...

Roberta sat in the throne room on a chair next to her uncle listening to a Uni complaining to the King about the main bridge falling apart.

" My Lord, my Lord." called the Kougra guard

" What is it Zeko?" King Hagan asked

" I have some news sire." Guard Zeko replied

" Go ahead." King Hagan said

" Guard Drake and I saw something or someone while we were on guard duty, and we saw that he was bleeding really badly." Guard Zeko said

" Who was bleeding?" King Hagan asked

" Sir Tormund from Meridell." Guard Zeko replied

" Where is he?" Roberta asked standing up

" In with the nurses my lady." Zeko replied

" Thank you Zeko, you may return to your post now." Hagan said

" Yes sire." Guard Zeko said bowing

By this time Roberta was already headed down the hallway to the nurses room, she opened the door to see a red Lupe nurse taking care of Tor.

" Why hello my lady." said the nurse

" Hello Rose, how is he?" Roberta asked

" He lost a lot of blood, so much he could barely walk or see. He is weak and tired, I'm sure he will be fine." Nurse Rose said

" Thanks for your help Rose." Roberta said

" It's my job." Nurse Rose replied

" Say hi to Rusty and the kids for me." Roberta said

" I will." Rose said

Rose left the room as Roberta sat in a wooden chair next to the small bed that Tor laid on.

" There you are Roberta." Seradar said

" Hello Seradar." Roberta replied

" It's time for your lessons." Seradar said

" Not today Seradar." Roberta said

Seradar didn't dare argue with the young Acara, he knew that she wouldn't listen to him. The old Gelert left as Roberta put her hand next to Tor's hand. How did this happen? And why? _Again with the questions!_

Roberta didn't move her hand or moved from the chair, she refused to move from his side, but she knew that tomorrow that Seradar would force her to do her lessons and she would have to leave his side for a couple of hours at the least.

The next day after her lessons Roberta returned to Tor's bedside, sitting on the wooden chair refusing to move the slightest inch. She watched Tor lay there breathing, she found herself hypnotized by him he was so peaceful. She put her hand by his and continued to watch the sleeping Lupe, suddenly without warning Tor grabbed Roberta's hand with his. She felt like she was going to melt in his gentle touch, but she snapped back to reality when she heard footsteps.

" Look who's here again." Seradar said

" What do you need?" Roberta asked curiously

" I heard that Tor was sent on a solo mission to fight the Werelupe King." Seradar replied

" I thought we beat him." Roberta said

" He must have survived somehow." Seradar said

Seradar left the room when he heard his name being called, Roberta turned her attention back to Tor once again.

" What happened to you?" Roberta thought

She saw that Tor still had her hand in his, she completely melted in his gentle touch.

Suddenly Tor started to move slightly, Tor's grip on Roberta's hand tightened a bit, then Roberta heard Tor moan slightly. He opened his eyes and smiled.

" An angel, I must be very lucky." Tor said


	6. Seradar's Plan

Disclaimer:**I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters... I wish I did... but I don't  
**

Chapter 6

Seradar's plan

Roberta giggled and blushed badly at Tor's comment, she couldn't help it.

" How are you doing?" Roberta asked

" I think I'm okay." Tor replied

Roberta smiled and tightened her grip on Tor's hand, Tor smiled with his famous caring smile.

" What happened Tor?" Roberta asked

" The Werelupe King must have survived our last meeting with him, so Skarl sent me on a solo mission to go after him, but he was a lot stronger than the last time." Tor replied

" Well, at least you are okay." Roberta said

" I'm fine now." Tor said

Roberta blushed worse than before, she knew what he meant. Tor smiled as he sat up and looked around the room.

" I guess I made it to Brightvale." he said

" Guard Zeko and Drake brought you in earlier." Roberta said

Tor saw that he was in his armor, it had a few dents and quite a bit of claw marks from the Werelupes, but Tor didn't seem to care at all.

" how about I show you the castle gardens, they are fairly new." Roberta suggested

" Why not, the scent of flowers always calms my nerves." Tor replied

Tor got up and followed Roberta outside to the castle gardens, the sweet sent of flowers drifted by Tor took a deep breath and sighed. He hasn't felt so at peace in a long time, he was liking the feeling of not having to worry about anything, he felt so relaxed.

In the throne room...

" Sire you have to understand, Roberta is royalty, therefore she must marry into someone of royal blood. Yet she falls for some filthy farm boy." Seradar said

" I'm not one to break my niece's heart, just stand back and let love bloom." King Hagan said

" You are very wise sire, I'll do just that." Seradar replied

Seradar left the throne room and went into his room and pulled out a few books of magic spells.

" I'll kill the only thing that stand in my way." Seradar thought

He smiled as he read through the books, he wasn't going to let a farm boy spoil the royal blood lines.

The next day Roberta found Tor helping a little Xweetok feed his Noil.

" Thank you mister." the little Xweetok said

" You are welcome." Tor replied

Roberta smiled, Tor was so caring and gentle, one of the many things she loved about him.

" I see someone is feeling better." Roberta said

" I'm feeling much better." Tor replied

" So I guess you are leaving for Meridell." Roberta said

" I don't have to." Tor said

" I don't understand." Roberta said confused

" King Hagan sent April the Uni messenger to Meridell to tell King Skarl what happened." Tor replied

" What about the farm?" Roberta asked

" That's the only part I'm confused about, I don't want Lucy having the burden of my chores, but I don't want to leave you." Tor replied

" I could go with you." Roberta offered

" Roberta, you are royalty, you belong here in Brightvale Castle, not on an old farm." Tor said

" If you haven't noticed Tor, I don't like the diplomatic life very much, I'm more of a tom-girl than a royal diplomat. I'd prefer being outside weeding a garden." Roberta replied

Before Tor could say anything, his ears pricked up hearing a noise from down the hall.

" Sir Tormund, I need your help." Seradar said

" What is it?" Tor asked determinedly

" A pack of Werelupes are attacking Brightvale Village." Seradar replied

" I'm on it." Tor said running off

" I can help." Roberta said

" No, we need someone good at hand-to-hand combat." Seradar said

A while later Roberta saw a giant blast coming from the peaceful Brightvale Village.

" Roberta!" a voice echoed

She knew it to be Tor's voice, she grabbed her wand and ran out of the castle to the source of the powerful blast.

Roberta ran as fast as she could, she came to a large field at the border of Brightvale Village and Brightvale Outskirts. She saw Tor laying on the ground she sat next to him.

" It was a trap, Seradar attacked me when I had my back turned." Tor said

" Take it easy, I'll take you to the nurses." Roberta said

Roberta took Tor to the nurses, but they said that Tor didn't have any major wounds, just a few cuts, she was confused by this... Maybe Tor outsmarted Seradar somehow, or Seradar underestimated the yellow Lupe.

" But Seradar came in with tons of cuts and gashes." Nurse Rose said

" My life was on the line, so I had no choice but to defend myself the best way I knew how." Tor said

" He will not get away with this." Roberta thought

" Don't worry, the king has Bruce working on new armor for you." Rose said

" He doesn't have to." Tor said

" Apparently, he wants to give you new armor as a gift for helping his niece." Rose said

" I'm going to see my uncle and talk to him." Roberta said

" I'll go with you." Tor said

Roberta smiled as Tor walked beside her to the throne room, then she turned serious Seradar wouldn't get away for what he did, he could have killed Tor. She wanted to kill the purple Gelert but she knew that her magic wouldn't be strong enough.


	7. The stories end of the beginning

Disclaimer:**I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters... I wish I did... but I do not...

* * *

**

**Dragoon182: There _will_ be a sequel to this fic, I just have to start it... forgive me...

* * *

**

Chapter 7

The stories end of the beginning

Roberta and Tor determinedly walked to the throne room, they would tell King Hagan what happened between Tor and Seradar earlier. They walked in and King Hagan looked up for a moment and closed the book he was reading.

" What is the matter Roberta, you look upset about something." King Hagan asked

" More like some one." Roberta said

" What happened young ones?" King Hagan asked

" Seradar told Tor that Werelupes were attacking villagers in Brightvale Village, so I waited for them to return, then I see an explosion. I went to investigate and found Tor in the grass. He said that Seradar attacked him from behind." Roberta explained

" Seradar come in here!" King Hagan called

" You called sire." Seradar said bowing

Nurse Rose was right, Seradar had cuts and gashes on his body here and there, Roberta smiled to herself.

" Roberta tells me that you attacked Sir Tormund when he had his back turned." King Hagan said

" Yes sire I did, Roberta needs to marry someone of royal blood to keep the blood lines as clear as water." Seradar replied

" I never told many people but my past wife Violet was no more than a farmers daughter outside of the Brightvale Outskirts." King Hagan

" Really?" Roberta asked

" My yes and a lovely woman she was." King Hagan replied

" I never knew that sire." Seradar said

" Anyway, Seradar, you had no right to try to kill Sir Tormund, he's saved my niece's life twice he has the heart of a true hero and is as brave as a royal prince. You will be sentenced to the dungeon." King Hagan said angrily

Two blue Draik guards grabbed Seradar and dragged him to the dungeon far below the ground.

" He won't bother anyone anymore." Kin Hagan said

" Good, I do not want him to hurt anyone ever again." Tor replied

" Now about your problem." Roberta said

" I will return to the farm in Meridell, I belong there, plus my father built a small house for me to live in." Tor replied

" I could go with you." Roberta said

" Only if you want to." Tor said

In the Brightvale dungeon...

" I should have killed that farm rat of a Lupe when I had the chance." Seradar cursed

" I know the feeling." said a voice

Seradar turned around to see two burning red eyes staring at him.

" You had trouble with those two also?" Seradar asked

" They destroyed my plans of taking over Neopia in complete darkness." said the voice

" You know we could kill those two for our own purposes." Seradar said

" That's not such a bad idea Gelert." said the voice

" Call me Seradar, with my magic we can kill them." Seradar said

" Not so fast Spunky, I want to make them suffer for what they did to me." said the voice

" Now there's an idea, but I'll have to know if I can trust you enough to become partners." Seradar replied

" You can trust me, because I can help you kill them." the voice said

" Good point, alright then, all we need to do is get out of here." Seradar said

" Don't worry, I know a way." the voice laughed

Back in the throne room...

" How long have they stared at each other like that?" Guard Zeko asked

" Two hours, three minutes and forty-five seconds." Guard Drake replied

" Who could blame them Sir Tormund is quite the flirt." King Hagan said

" I'd say." Roberta thought while blushing

" I'm telling the truth." Tor said

" I'd never seen Roberta blush so badly before." King Hagan said

Suddenly Lucky the Ixi messenger came busting through the doors.

" I'm sorry King Hagan but I'm here on business, Sir Tormund is to report to Meridell right away, there's something very strange going on." Lucky said

" Thank you Lucky." King Hagan said

Tor stood up as he picked up his sword and shield, he looked over to Roberta who frowned at this news.

" Don't worry I'll come back, I promise." Tor said

" I'll hold you up to that." Roberta replied

Tor followed Lucky out of the castle and off to Meridell where he was needed. Roberta watched but then a strange feeling came over her.

" That's strange..." she thought

Dark gray clouds gathered over head, lightning flashed, and thunder cracked, the water around the castle raged splashing up against the strong castle walls.

" My word what is going on?" King Hagan asked

" To tell the truth, I don't know." Roberta replied

The storm raged on and on, not only in Brightvale but in Meridell, Lost Desert, Mystery Island, Krawk Island, and all the other parts of Neopia!

Roberta looked out the throne room window as the storm raged outside, she wondered if Tor made it to Meridell okay without getting himself hurt.

Tor ran behind Lucky through the water-logged streets of Meridell to the castle, they finally made it in and the two shook the water off their wet bodies.

" King Skarl I brought Sir Tormund." Lucky said bowing

" Thank you." King Skarl said

" What seems to be the matter sire?" Tor asked

" As you have noticed this storm suddenly hit without warning, we thought you would have some clue of its cause." King Skarl said

" To be honest sire I do not know the cause of this strange storm, but maybe the books in the library might help." Tor replied

" You my look through them, let me know if you find anything." King Skarl said

" I will sire." Tor replied

In the Brightvale dungeon...

Guard Drake walked through the fire-lit dungeon on his patrol, he checked on all the prisoners, he checked Seradar's cell on his way through.

" This is not good..." Guard Drake said

" What is it?" Guard Zeko asked

" Seradar and the dark one have escaped!" Guard Drake yelled

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
